


Fix you [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Ill tredicesimo apostolo
Genre: M/M, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico





	Fix you [vid]

[Gabriel x Isaia - Fix you](http://vimeo.com/49802049) from [LenaKaitoKuroiRico](http://vimeo.com/user7225701) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
